


Gathering The Sample

by ajaxlygan



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Fox - Freeform, Furry, Medical Kink, Other, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vulpine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaxlygan/pseuds/ajaxlygan
Summary: This was a scraped sex scene for my upcoming novel, The Aspect. In this scene, Ella who is a Vulpine is sleeping with the MC, Tempest, who is human. She is gathering a sample of his seed for further testing. Initially she's all about the business, but she lets herself go a bit at the end. I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Tempest/Ella
Kudos: 4





	Gathering The Sample

Tempest felt a lump in his stomach as they moved from the medical room to Ella’s bedroom. His heart pounded and his hands felt clammy. He had been in various physical encounters already but none that were so direct and with someone who he had grown to care about. Ella carried several corked vials and a lidded jar into the room with her. She set them on the nightstand before turning to Tempest. It looked like all of the color had washed away from him.

“Are you ok?” Ella asked as she took a few steps towards him. Ella placed the back of her hand to his forehead. “You’re burning up. Are you feeling sick?”

“No, I don’t feel sick,” he said shaking his head. “I just have this huge lump in my stomach all of the sudden, and my heart feels like it’s going to burst out of my chest.” Ella covered her mouth as she smiled. She understood that Tempest was just nervous about this next step. He must feel strongly about her if he is reacting this much to the thought of them being together. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes.

“Don’t worry, everything is going to be fine. I’ll take care of you.” She leaned in to him and wrapped her arms around him. Ella felt a familiar feeling in her nose and knew that it wasn’t going to be long before she wasn’t going to be able to react without restraint. She turned Tempest outward from the bed. “Just think of this as another training session. I am going to give you instructions and you just need to follow them, understood?” Tempest nodded. “Good, now take off your pants and lay back.” By that time, Ella had already started feeling the effects of Tempest’s pheromones. She had deduced that Tempest’s body produced a natural pheromone to suitable mates. However, she was unsure about the trigger. “Was it only when he was in a good mood?” she wondered. “Maybe when he was in love?” She knew he didn’t produce it while under distress, training, or having nightmares. It also was perceived as different smells depending on the person. Riika commented that it tended to smell like a tropical bouquet to her. However, Ella could only describe it as spiced vanilla...and she absolutely loved it. Tempest finished undressing at the same time Ella felt a tingling sensation over her body. Her fur stood up and her tail angled upward as she began to feel hyper sensual. She felt like she was standing in a misty sauna that carnalised every inch of her body. She shook her head as she began panting. She quickly opened the jar that she brought and rubbed it on her hands. Even the rubbing sensation of her own hands made her want to drop to her knees. She stamped her feet in a personal protest to try and regain her focus. She looked down at Tempest with a stern expression. “I am going to rub this lubricant on to you which will help speed things up.” Tempest sat up onto his elbows and watched as Ella sat next to him on the bed. “Not sure why I even bothered with this,” she thought to herself. “We’re both already so worked up, he’ll get hard just by me touching him and I could slide onto him at any moment.” Ella reached down and began rubbing Tempest’s shaft. Sure enough he was already semi-hard and all it took was one full stroke to bring him to a full erection. Tempest let out a soft moan as he felt Ella’s hands rub up and down. She lathered him just enough to cover every inch of his member before getting herself ready. She didn’t want to wait one more second. Her soft panting and dazed expression foretold her body's heightened lust. Ella moved her body over Tempest as she slipped his rod underneath her.

“Ready?” she said panting. Tempest smiled and nodded. Ella bit her lip and she moved down onto Tempest. She grunted as she slid all the way down releasing a primal moan as she took it all in. She sat there for a few seconds, letting the girth fill her body with warmth. She felt too sensitive and that any movement would set her over the edge. It did. “Oh gods,” she moaned aloud as she slid up and down again. Tempest was in a state of euphoric shock. He didn’t know what to do, only that he wanted it to continue forever. He laid there as Ella used him, using him as a toy for her own earthly pleasure. Each thrust filled him with a new intense sensation. After a few minutes Tempest felt his body building towards something. A tingling sensation built up all over his lower body which crested with each of Ella’s thrusts. He gripped her backside hard and pulled her deep. The pair let out a climactic moan together as their juices overflowed onto each other. Ella collapsed onto Tempest’s chest satisfied.

“Wow…” Tempest said as he let out a huge breath.

“Yea…” Ella said, still panting. Ella wanted nothing more than just to stay there feeling Tempest inside her. It was great to have someone that was physically compatible with her. However, with her desires temporarily fulfilled her mind remembered the task at hand. She pulled herself off of Tempest with an audible pop. Tempest moaned at his new found heightened sensitivity. Ella reached for a nearby tube and placed it under herself as she let the fluid flow from her. The excess was more than enough to fill her vial with enough substance to perform several tests with. She corked the vial and took it into her medical room to place it in her chiller. She found herself almost prancing her way back toward her room. Tempest was waiting for her in the middle of her bed. She crawled toward him and laid on top of him. She played her hand across his chest just enjoying the sounds of his heart beat. Ella frowned as it continued to beat faster only to be surprised by another rise of the toy she used only moments before. She looked up at Tempest who was smiling back at her.

“Want to go again?” he asked restlessly.

“Yes,” She said as she rolled to her stomach. She rotated her bottom and tail side to side like a exotic snake charmer. “Only this time you’re doing the work.”


End file.
